There exist massaging devices for relieving stiffness in the shoulders, the back, and the legs. Also, acupressure or massage of pressure points on a face has been practiced as a method of facial treatment. Generally, a massager or a patient him/herself presses or vibrates pressure points or stiff parts of the body (hereafter referred to as “target parts”) with fingers to massage the target parts. Massage improves the flow of the blood and the metabolism at the target parts, and thereby improves symptoms at the target parts.
However, it is not possible to press a large number of pressure points at the same time using the fingers of the massager or the patient. Also, acupressure with human fingers involves a heavy workload by the massager or the patient. To solve these problems, massaging devices with plural vibrators have been proposed (see patent documents 1 and 2). The proposed massaging devices can massage multiple target parts at the same time. Therefore, compared with the method of applying acupressure with fingers, the proposed massaging devices make it possible to reduce the workload of a massager or a patient.